Melora Forever
by Chibi Melora
Summary: Tale of a Sparrow fanfic Melora Flynn's life before and during Jack's visit Please r
1. A Day in the Life of Melora H Flynn

**Melora Forever**

****

**By: Chibi Melora**

****

**Legal Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in _Pirates of the Caribbean, _or anything by Sherlock's Sparrow.

**PART ONE: BEFORE THE SPARROW**

**Chapter One: A Day in the Life of Melora H. Flynn**

****

A month before the arrival of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow at the Flynns', Melora Flynn had a pretty normal life. Melora had set up her stand in Grover's Corners, as was her weekly custom.

"I-I got-t th-these fr-from the f-florist. She was g-going to-to th-throw th-them out," said David-Michael Williams, the baker's son, "could y-you give them to your s-sis-ster? I know they're h-her fav-vorite."

"I'll make sure she gets them," said Melora, putting the bundle of slightly wilted daisies in her basket.

"Th-thank you, M-melora," replied David-Michael.

"You're welcome," said Melora.

"Are you courting anyone, Miss Melora?" asked an old woman with a cane.

"No, Mrs. Willows," answered Melora.

I have a nephew in Kingston, who's looking for a nice girl like you," commented Mrs. Willows.

"Mrs. Willows, how many times do I need to tell you? I don't want you to find me a suitor," said Melora good-naturedly, "I don't want to court anyone right now. Maybe in a few years."

Mrs. Willows left in good spirits, having bought two embroidered handkerchiefs.

When Melora came back home, Bonita, her fraternal twin sister, was knitting a bright blue shawl.

"Is that for Arabella?" asked Melora.

"Yes. What's that?" replied Bonita, looking at the flowers in Melora's basket.

"Oh. These are for you from young Mr. Williams," said Melora, handing the daisies to her sister.

"David-Michael sent these?" asked Bonita, sniffing them.

"Aye," answered Melora.

"That was so thoughtful of him," Bonita murmured, putting them in a vase of water.

**A/N: **So, how was it? Do I meet Sherlock Sparrow's standards of writing? Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	2. Songs, and Dinner Debates

**REVIEWS: Chibi Hermione: **Thanks.

**Sherlock's Sparrow: **Thank you very much.

****

**Chapter Two: Songs and Dinner Debates **

****

Later that day, Melora was playing her guitar in the sitting room.

"I'm trading my sickness. I'm trading my pain. I'm laying them down for the joy of the Lord. We say 'yes Lord, yes Lord. Yes yes Lord. Yes Lord, yes Lord. Yes yes Lord. Yes Lord, yes Lord. Amen.'"

**(A/N: If anyone's interested, the whole song will be listed at the end of the chapter.)**

"I like that song. We sang it yesterday in church," commented Bonita, still knitting a shawl for her lover.

"So do I," said Melora, when she had finished the song.

_Dear Melora and Bonnie,_

_I'm doing well. I just arrived in St. Michael, Grand Cayman. I expect to get a good amount of work done here. I'm not sure where I'll be afterward, but I don't expect to be here longer than a week or so. I hope you two are well._

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Bernie_

Bernard Flynn was the twins' older brother. He traveled the Caribbean and sometimes even to England, doing odd jobs for people for a reasonable sum. He had the same flame red hair as Bonita, and the same sparkling blue eyes as Melora. Bonita herself had emerald green eyes, and Melora had sandy hair.

The Flynns had been orphaned when the twins were eleven, and Bernard was fourteen. He raised the girls himself, the town keeping a close eye on them for several years. Melora and Bonita missed Bernard when he was gone, but they didn't complain.

Melora and Bonita made dinner that night. Bonita had chicken, carrots, and bread with butter. Melora had a hard-boiled egg, carrots, and bread with butter. Melora was a vegetarian.

"Lusa will be happy when Bernie comes home," said Bonita.

"What makes you say that?" asked Melora.

"She fancies him, of course," replied Bonita, as if she was stating an obvious fact.

"Oh, no she doesn't. She's too snooty," said Melora.

"Please. It's written all over her face," said Bonita.

"I know what's obvious. David-Michael fancies you," replied Melora.

"That's ridiculous. He knows about Arabella and myself," said Bonita.

"So? He could still fancy you. I don't see how he _could _fancy you, since you're not exactly a ray of sunshine to put it nicely, but he clearly does," retorted Melora, calmly.

Bonita refused to believe her twin and continued to eat in silence.

Lyrics to Trading My Sorrows

I'm trading my sorrows/I'm trading my shame/I'm laying them down for the joy of the Lord/I'm trading my sickness/I'm trading my pain/I'm laying them down for the joy of the Lord/ (chorus) we say yes Lord, yes Lord, yes yes Lord, yes Lord, yes Lord yes yes Lord, yes Lord, yes Lord, yes yes Lord Amen

(Repeat verse 1 and chorus)

I'm blessed but not cursed/persecuted not abandoned/struck down but not destroyed/I'm blessed beyond the curse/for His promise will endure/that His joy is going to be my strength/though the sorrow may last for the night/His joy comes in the morning

(Repeat verse 1)

(Repeat chorus)

(Repeat verse 2)

La la la la la la la la la la la la

(Repeat la la's twice)


End file.
